1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to user interfaces. More particularly, the invention provides a system and method for accessing software applications with limited user input. The invention is particularly well-suited for use in Personal Digital Assistants, mobile communication devices, cellular phones, and wireless two-way e-mail communication devices (collectively referred to hereinafter as xe2x80x9chand-held devicesxe2x80x9d). The invention provides utility, however, in any device which requires a user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In traditional hand-held devices, a typical user interface is graphical in nature. An example of a known graphical user interface 10 is shown in FIG. 1. The known graphical user interface 10 requires a user to scroll through a ribbon of icons, and select the desired application by xe2x80x9cclickingxe2x80x9d on the icon associated with it. Once in an application, the user cannot open a second application without (a) exiting the application, (b) returning to the graphical user interface 10, and (c) selecting an icon associated with the second application.
A system and method are provided for implementing a natural language user interface. The system includes a plurality of software applications, a means for entering text, and a natural language search engine. The natural language search engine is configured to receive an abbreviated textual command from the text entering means, match the abbreviated textual command with a desired application command, and launch one of the software applications by executing the desired application command.